


Missing You

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Holiday Mood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I'm tired of missing you!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got very out of hand, so I hope it's okay. Haven't written in a very long time! :')

Nathan sighed, staring out at the snow on the ground with a frown on his features. It didn’t _feel_ like the holidays without his boyfriend there to enjoy it with him.

He tried watching a movie, but the cheesy romantic scenes made his heart pang and his thoughts jealous. Huffing with annoyance, the treasure hunter turned off the offending film and focused instead on his hot chocolate.

By the time the mug was half empty, Nathan was reaching for his cellphone needily. A quick push of a button and there Harry was on speed-dial, blue eyes gazing at the Christmas tree as he listened to it ring.

Right as he was starting to lose hope of Harry answering, the older man’s voice chimed in with a tired, “Hey, love.”

“Hey,” Nathan returned, trying to hide the brief excitement in his voice. “How uh - how are the roads?”

“Shitty, but not unbearable,” Harry mumbled, voice a bit distant with the phone on speaker. “How is the cabin?”

Nathan smiles to himself, brushing absently at his sweater, “Warm and waiting for you, Harry. How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

When he initially gets a long sigh in response, Nathan’s smile fell a bit. “I don’t know, Nate. It’s bad, traffic is slow and terrifying. Like they’ve never seen snow before. It might be a bit later than I thought…”

“Ugh,” Nathan grumbled, stretching out on the couch while staring at the mistletoe hanging above the entrance to the living room. “I’m tired of missing you,” He clarified softly as Harry offered him a confused hum. “I want you here, with me, and our dying tree.”

Flynn laughs at the thought, their wilting tree - already overstuffed with ornaments  - sitting sadly in the corner like some fire hazard. He could already picture Nathan there waiting for him with overpowered hot chocolate and a poor excuse for hot tea. A warm fire cooking in the stove, their stockings hung on the mantel while both of them lounged on the couch lazily, sharing kisses between the scenes in the movies.

He wanted that, desiring the simple pleasures that life could hold.

“I miss you too, love,” He says while keeping his green eyes on the road. “Don’t you worry, though, Nathan. I’ll be back before you can cry about it.”

“ _Promise_?” Nathan teased gently, but his voice had a hopeful glimmer to it.

The older man smiled, nodding to himself, “I promise.”

* * *

As he hung up the phone, Harry suddenly found himself very aware of the song playing on the radio. The music was soft and almost too light to hear, but the tone was unmistakable. Just to be sure, the man flicked the volume up a hair and promptly frowned at the words that became much clearer.

_I’ll be home for Christmas…You can plan on me…_

His eyes narrowed a bit against the snow billowing by his window and the two lanes of traffic ahead of him. Harry wasn’t as skilled as a driver as Chloe, but he didn’t need to escape anything, he just had to get there smartly.

Yeah, he could do this.

* * *

 

Nathan worried his lower lip between his teeth as he fidgeted with some of the presents under the tree. He sat back on his heels and sighed heavily, running a hand over the ugly Christmas sweater that he’d bought for himself on a whim. The man sighed and curled back up on the couch, grabbing at the remote and flicking on the television. 

To no surprise, a commercial popped on, displaying a family separated and trying to rush through the airport to their next flight. In the background of the chaos, a soft and gentle voice sang calmly through it all.

_I’ll be home for Christmas… If only in my dreams…_

He made a face of disappointment and glanced towards the snow piling up outside, halfways tempted to busy himself with shoveling. Nathan turned off the commercial and stood up to stock more wood on the fire, trying not to worry too much about Flynn driving on the roads this late at night.

* * *

Nathan’s jeep was covered in nearly two feet of snow as Harry pulled up into the driveway, glad that his truck had four-wheel-drive. Internally, he wondered how the hell they were planning on getting out of here once the real snow dumped down on them.

Shaking his head, he smiled to himself. Well, at least they could keep each other mostly entertained, so long that their power didn’t go out.

He grabbed his backpack out of the passenger seat before zipping up his jacket the rest of the way and stepping down into the frosty breeze surrounding the cabin of the truck. “Bloody hell,” He hissed, pressing his chin down into the collar of his coat before hurrying inside, his hands fumbling to open the door in his chilled haste. Even the door handle to the cabin was frosted over, and Flynn’s cheeks turned red with sapping cold as he struggled with the slippery metal. “We’ve got to change this -” He muttered to himself, throwing open the door and stepping inside with a gasp as he slammed the old wood behind him.

The wreath on the inside of the door shook and nearly fell down, Harry carefully locking the door behind him with a little laugh. At least Nathan wouldn’t find his half frozen corpse in the driveway. He’d underestimated how cold it’d get up here, they both had. Negative weather for weeks on end was hard on the body, but the isolation made for a well-deserved vacation.

Especially after the stunts they pulled to help Chloe and Sully tie up a few loose ends. Harry suspected that Sullivan’s generous offer of the cabin may have been along the lines of ‘you two need to lay low for a while, okay?’

“Harry?” Nathan’s sleepy and confused voice echoed from the living room, and Flynn was able to pull himself from those humorous thoughts with a grin forming on his lips.

“Yeah, baby,” The man grinned, taking off his scarf and hanging his coat on the knob, “It’s me.”

The man poked his head up from the couch with a wide grin on his lips, looking sleepy and frazzled. “You’re here early,” Nathan commented happily, holding out his arms for Flynn as the older man drew closer.

“What can I say, I have an impatient driving disorder,” Harry smirked while letting himself fall into Nathan’s arms, purposefully flattening the other treasure hunter into the couch. He pressed his lips to Nathan’s as the younger man squirmed and began to complain, reveling in how warm his lover was in comparison to himself. “Relax, darling,” He muttered, rolling onto his side so that his back was to the couch before his arms wound snugly around Nathan’s waist.

“You’re cold -” Nathan started, trying to ignore the chill clinging to Harry’s clothes and the tip of his nose in favor of welcoming the man back from a long drive into town for food and water. “I’m glad you made it back safe. You could’ve stayed there, in a hotel, you know…”

Harry scoffed, his lips nibbling a line from Nathan’s collarbone to his earlobe. His lips caressed the reddened shell of Nathan’s ear as he mumbled, “And pass up a lovely Christmas morning with you? I would’ve driven even longer, if I had to, Nate.”

The younger man smiled and turned his head into Harry’s throat, his warm breath tickling Harry’s skin as he whispered, “I love you so much, Harry…” Nathan snuggled in closer and urged the older thief to kick his shoes off. “Welcome back, Harry.”

Flynn willingly kicked his boots off and tugged the blanket on the back of the couch over them, an arm still wound tightly around the shorter man’s waist, keeping him nice and close as he nipped softly at Nathan’s neck and purred, “Love you more, darling.”

“Yeah?” Nathan mumbled, lifting his head a bit and catching Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“I love you more than the stars and the moon,” Harry said with a smirk, his expression smug and knowing even if his words were sweet and romantic.

Nathan laughed, gently elbowing Harry in the ribs, “You were raised in England - you can’t even see the stars!”

“Ah, I believe that you’re more charming than the truth, love,” Flynn grinned, kissing over Nathan’s neck while teasing his fingertips under Nathan’s sweater and onto his warm stomach. The younger man squirmed and laughed at the action, tilting Harry’s chin and sealing their lips together in a deeper kiss.

“You’re such a ham, Harry,” Nathan mumbled once they parted, merely rolling his eyes as Flynn grinned wolfishly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; I love these two.


End file.
